


Deckerstar College AU

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dan and chloe are dating in the beginning, F/M, POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, lucifer is annoying but starts to rub off on chloe, student chloe decker, student lucifer morningstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: Chloe sat down in her usual seat [...] That's when she heard a low cough next to her. She quickly glanced up to the man standing before her […]"Can I help you?” She asked, sitting straight on her seat. The man scoffed and faked a smile, pointing at her chair.“I do believe this is where I sit” the man spoke, his british accent going unnoticed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as original as I could by basically writing what I felt when I went to my uni campus for the first time in the beginning but keeping Chloe's personality in mind. Hope you all enjoy!

“Gosh, mom, I know!” and so the day started.

Today was Chloe’s first day of college, how cliche i know, bare with me. She had just graduated from highschool and was finally starting a new cycle of life. And of course, her mom was not happy about that.

“But babe! Look at you! Just yesterday you were modeling some dresses and wearing my makeup as a joke!” Penelope said dramatically, on the verge of tears.

“Yes mom, but I grew up. And I’m going to be late. Can I have the car keys now?” Chloe said, extending her hand in front of her towards her upset mother.

“Ok, ok.. be careful! Don’t give any guys a ride. Don’t leave the doors open and- and, fill the gas!” Her mother ordered, giving the keys to the young blonde. Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes, nodding “yeah, mom, I know” was what she responded before leaving.

Chloe didn't have any morning classes, since she wanted to be able to take a break in the morning before actually having to go to class. She also wanted to have a few hours to study before her first class. And, well, if her boyfriend woke up early, hang out with him.

And so, Chloe got into her mom’s old car and drove to college. When she arrived, there were many students walking around. Some hanging out under trees or inside their cars. She had parked in the students parking lot, her nerves rising.

She had come to campus for a tour and it was quite empty, only designated students and teachers guiding future students around and giving them speeches of what the university offered. Today was different, there were actual students around and she was actually going to take real classes.

Putting her thoughts aside, she stepped out and went to campus. Her first class was quite memorable. Her teacher had arrived late and gave her the impression that saying “highschool teachers will make you scared of college teachers when in reality college teachers are the coolest” is true.

The rest of her classes went by so quickly she didn't even notice the day had finally ended when she was walking back to her car.

“Chloe!” Called out a male voice. Chloe smiled and turned, her boyfriend walking to her.

“Dan, hey” said Chloe, kissing her boyfriend when he was close enough. “Hey, you wouldn't mind if I asked for a ride?” He asked, looking like he was in a rush.

“No, not at all. Despite my mom saying I shouldn't” Chloe responded in a joking manner, chuckling to herself.

“Oh no, what a rule breaker you are” Daniel said, taking the initiative and hopping on the passenger’s side. It’s not like her mom would know. She was going to drop him off at his apartment anyways. And besides, she knew that if she said it was Dan Penelope would be ok. She did know of Chloe’s relationship.

Hours went by, days passed, weeks arrived and left. Soon, Chloe would be finishing her first year of college. She was thankful that she had not run into any drama. Few months went by and she had made friends, mostly and really only girls. Only guy she knew aside from Dan was the guard in the parking lot. He was nice.

That's when the second year of college came. During her first year, Chloe had been trying to convince her mother to let her move out into the campus’s dormitory. Her mother wasn't a huge fan of the idea, because that meant she wouldn't see her daughter as frequently. It would mean even less time together. But somehow, one day, Penelope agreed. Which took Chloe by surprise. She later found out it was because she didn't want her daughter to miss out on the college experience.

Thankfully enough, the dorms in her university gave you the option of having roommates, which Chloe didn't really want. So, as far as applying and signing papers and applying for her second year goes, she had everything under control.

But things started going down hill. It all first started with her car starting to have issues. Turning off while she drove, weird noises coming from the inside, the door handles clogging and not opening the door unless she forced them open. She couldn't afford to get any of it fixed, nor could her mother.

Then, when she was applying for her classes, she was told she had to take literature obligatory or she wouldn't be able to pass one of the main classes to graduate. Which, she wasn't very happy of. She was never one for books and stories. If she tried to read she would end up getting absolutely bored midway the first chapter. But, anything to graduate, right?

The young woman was on her way to her second class when she got a text for her now good friend, Ella, asking her if she was in class.

_ you 12:37pm:  _

_ yeah, on my way to chem :/ _

_ ellaaa <3 12:38pm:  _

_ ah! Thats cool! we can totally hang later, lemme know when you outz! <3 <3  
  
_

Chloe sat down in her usual seat, taking out her laptop and placing it on her small desk in front of her. She had been listening to music in her way in, the mess of her earphones and the laptop’s charger distracting her. That's when she heard a low cough next to her. She quickly glanced up to the man standing before her, looking like he was either pissed or impatient. Chloe averted her eyes and then looked back, a but confused on what he wanted. That's when she raised her voice.

“Can I help you?” She asked, sitting straight on her seat. The man scoffed and faked a smile, pointing at her chair.

“I do believe this is where I sit” the man spoke, his british accent going unnoticed. Chloe frowned and tilted her head, a bit offended.

“Are you serious? If you have been taking this class as long as I have, you’d know this is where I sit everyday” she said, giving him a quick weak smile before going back to her bag.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, seeming like he wasn't in the mood for arguments. He decided to sit behind her, dramatically and loudly plopping down and aggressively throwing his bag to his side. Chloe really wanted to laugh at his childish attitude but decided to ignore him. She was glad he didn't drive the conversation any further, not really looking to have her day ruined.

The teacher arrived just in time and class began. There were times where she would be very into the class, writing everything she could down, even if it was her literary writing the words ‘breath’ when her teacher took a moment to breathe in and out before monologuing again. Though it would be exhausting because she could hear the man’s phone behind her, the sound of his keyboard being loud enough to annoy her. She didn't know if he was just the type of person who loved to announce when he got a message or was writing one or if he only did it as revenge for ‘stealing’ his seat.

“Hey, buddy, I’m trying to listen. Could you lower that a little?” Chloe said, finally having enough and turning to him. He didn't even raise his glance to her as he continued as if she never spoke. That made her jaw clench. She took a deep breath before she snapped her fingers in front of him. The man looked up and offered a charming smile, putting his phone down.

“Oh, I apologize, was I bothering you?” He asked, his voice smooth as gel. She raised her eyebrow at his sudden need to speak to her so kindly. She glared at him and eyed him “Yes, actually. Would appreciate it if you stayed quiet” she said and turned back to sit straight. She could hear him snicker behind her and make himself comfortable in his chair, the woodlike seat creaking a bit under him.

“Of course, my dear” he said, low as a whisper. He could tell that rattled her up, seeing her tense in her chair. But she didn't turn to fight, to argue. She just shook her head and began writing again.

When class was over, Chloe quickly shoved everything inside her bag, telling herself she can worry about the mess later. She couldn't bare to be in the same room as him any longer. She could tell he found this entertaining, since he had not stood from where he was, staring at her. Chloe spared him one glance before she walked off, gripping her phone before texting Ella that she was going to eat lunch now.

The man stayed behind, staring.

* * *

“So you bought three?? Why??” Chloe argued, her boyfriend walking next to her.

“Babe, just in case I lose them? You never know” Daniel spoke, sitting down on a table outside. They decided to eat from the university's cafeteria.

“Yeah, I’d get it if you buy two but three? They’re really expensive, Dan” she said, sitting next to him and sighing. “But it’s whatever. It's your money, I guess.” She added and Dan scoffed.

She then saw her friend Ella walking over and invited her to sit with them. Which she gladly did. Minutes passed and Dan finished his food, rushing to be early to his next class and leaving. Chloe had leaned in to kiss him but he had gone in a hurry, leaving her with her lips puckered and a pout.

“Don’t worry girl, he’s just in a rush” Ella said and chuckled. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and then scowled “You know what, today in chem class there was this really annoying guy” Chloe spoke up and Ella scooted over “Oh?? Oh my God, what did he do?” Ella asked excitedly. Chloe chuckled and started explaining.

“Really?? Only weirdos have their phones out of vibrate. I don't think mine has been out of it since I got it” Ella exclaimed and Chloe laughed. “He may act annoying but his accent was more annoying. It was as if he tried so hard to be sexy” she complained and then froze when Ella wouldn't stop staring behind her with a shocked face. Chloe sighed and turned her head slightly.

“Now, stealing my seat in class I was willing to let slide but now my favorite campus spot?” The man spoke, a visible smirk on his features. Chloe audibly frowned and shook her head. She took a second before she turned completely while sitting, crossing her arms.

“Sorry buddy, we were here first,” Chloe said, looking up at him. She wanted to smack his pretty smug off his face.

“And I’m sure you’re on your way. I do believe you must have class now” he said, proud of himself. Chloe wanted to argue but he was right, she did have class now. She didn't know how he knew, but the very fact made her eye twitch. She thought of being stubborn and staying seated, skipping that class just to annoy him. But she had to go, that class was rather important.

With much strength, the blonde stood and grabbed her things, nodding at her friend to come with her and then glared at the man. She started to walk off when he called out.

“Pardon me, this is yours is it not?” He said, showing her computer charger. She must've dropped it when she rushed to leave the classroom. Chloe stared at him and snatched it, faking a quick smile “Thanks” she said and started to walk away. The tall man stared at her walk, his mind running with thoughts.

She had no intentions of seeing him again. She wished he’d disappear or transfer. But, remember when I said her second year was going down hill?

Well, funny story actually haha.

Chloe went to class. Things went smoothly as usual. No worries, no talk, no interactions. Just the teacher speaking and Chloe listening. And writing. That's when that one class finished. She had literature now, the one that she was forced to have and Chloe was “very happy” to take.

She was now on her way, the classroom being one of those cool theater like classrooms from movies. She wondered if this was the right direction, not remembering to look at her schedule’s map before she sat down on one of the seats a little in the back and taking her papers out. She browsed through the papers and found her schedule, her eyes scanning the paper until she found what classroom she was in. It said literature, but the classroom didn't quite fit the theme of the class.

That's when she looked at the board and, in quite huge letters, it said “Bio Tech”. She was in the wrong classroom. Chloe’s breath hitched. This couldn't be happening. Was it because she wasn't paying attention? Could she just walk off and no one would notice? Probably, there weren't that many students inside yet. Chloe quickly struggled to pick all her belongings up, shaking a bit from the anxiety she suddenly got from making such a mistake. She could feel eyes burning her skin, people staring at her hurriedly walk out of the classroom.

She must've been in such a hurry to leave the area when she bumped into a tall body. She didn't fall, but she almost did. She only stepped back a bit and immediately mumbled apologies before the man turned.

“Watch it, freshman” the man said, turning to Chloe. Chloe stared a bit and looked away, starting to walk off. She did stop for a moment to look back, noticing a huge round tattoo on his bicep “For the record, I’m not a freshman. And you shouldn't stand in the middle of the hall” she said, walking off again. Before she had walked off, in the corner of her eye, she had seen the man was quite surprised that she replied.

She has had enough with men today. They are so exhausting. The only man she handles is her boyfriend and even he can be a huge pain in the ass from time to time. But she let it slide, him being so dear to her. She sometimes wondered if she should even let things slide.

But no matter, she had finally arrived at her actual classroom. But, to her absolute best of lucks, it was filled to the ground. Everyone turned their gaze from the teacher to her, her heart sinking for a solid minute before it completely went up to her throat. Even better, the teacher had stopped speaking, glaring at the late comer.

“Welcome, do you realize that I am quite strict on the hour you must arrive at my class?” The teacher spoke up, making the whole situation worse. Chloe gulped and nodded. She was about to apologize when a little familiar voice spoke up over her “No need to humiliate the poor woman, Mr.Grits. This campus is quite large, it's very easy to get lost” the voice said, his gosh darn British accent flowing through the air. She wanted to glare at him, for speaking over her. But when she saw that the teacher actually calmed down and coughed for her to move, she immediately did. She sat on the nearest chair closest to the board, the only one available anyways. She was still completely tense, a few people still staring. But she did pay a quick glance over to the man, seeing him smirking at her and then look away.

God how much did she want to wipe that off his face.

Class passed by so quickly. Mostly because she was dazed the entire time thinking about how in the world she could've gotten lost and had embarrassed herself like that. Before she knew it, people were already leaving the class, a small reminder of a project written on the board. Chloe blinked a few times as she read what was needed. She looked around frantically and cursed when she saw the classroom was mostly entirely empty. Only for one person. But he’d be the last she’d think of doing this project with, or even asking for help.

Though she thought better of herself, she couldn't let one misstep be the reason for her failing this class. Chloe gathered her things and with a deep breath she approached the man. The closer she got the more she could see he wasn't alone. He had cornered a girl and was talking to her, she didn't seem like she wanted him to leave either. As she was just one step away from them, she could finally hear their conversation.

“So.. what I’m trying to say is.. I would love to revisit our little moment another day, hm?” The man said, a quite flirtatious growl coming from him. Chloe shuddered in disgust at that, coughing to get their attention. Well, mostly his. When she did, she noticed the girl didn't like their conversation being interrupted, glaring at the blonde. The tall, (and handsome but Chloe wouldn't admit that) man found it amusing though. He turned to her and showed her a charming smile.

“Now, isn't it my favorite thief” the man said, eyeing Chloe up and down. Chloe snapped her fingers for him to focus “Listen, I need to talk to you” she said seriously. The man sighed and turned to the girl he was speaking with “We’ll speak later, I promise my dear” he said and the girl nodded, smiling at him and walking away. He said composed himself and stood straight before Chloe, their height difference being a lot more prominent.

“I… might've spaced out during class. And I’m not quite sure what I need to do with that project written on the board.” Chloe started, her shoulders raising for a moment and then dropping “I could use a bit of guidance before I even start looking.” She added. But as she spoke, she noticed he wasn't even paying attention, his eyes were fixated on her in general. Chloe frowned and took a step back, his eyes following her. “Hello? Are you listening to me?” She asked and the man scoffed a laugh.

“Why, yes of course. You want help. But, I don't help for free, darling” he said, licking his lips. Chloe tilted her head and squinted her eyes. “You’re gonna charge me for asking what I even have to do? I’m not asking you to do the project with me or for me” she said, crossing her arms. Lucifer snickered, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, dear. I didn't say I wanted money” he started, looking away for a moment and then leaning in “And I’m sure while you dozed off, you didn't see the rest of your classmates, so you need my help. Again, I want something in return” he finished. Chloe now realized what he meant. She laughed, shaking her head.

“You’re unbelievable. But you know what?” She started, him leaning closer thinking she had taken his bait. “I guess I’ll just have to wait for the next time I have this class and ask someone else. It is due next month anyway” she said, stealing his smug as her own, his smirk vanishing. “Also, I have a boyfriend, have fun with your lady friends though” she added and started to walk off. If this was a cartoon, Lucifer’s jaw would be on the floor and Chloe would have small yet visible fumed coming from her ears.

Was she proud with her clapback? Yes. Was she still beyond pissed off at him for being such a jerk? Absolutely. She hated the idea of having to leave off an important project just because this one man, who unfortunately was her last quick hope, wanted a night off with her as ‘payment’ for him to answer her.

“Alright, hold on!” The man called, rushing towards her. Chloe had already exited the classroom, walking out the hall and walking even faster when he called out for her. “I’ll help you!” He shouted. Chloe stopped.

She slightly turned her head and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He was lightly gasping for air and smiled, fixing his hair before walking towards her now that she stopped.

“No payment?” She asked, her hold around her things tightening.

“Yes yes, no payment. I’ll tell you what you need to do” he said, taking in some air and sighing.

“What made you change your mind?” Chloe asked, skeptical of his intentions. She eyed his face as he struggled for a moment to answer.

“Well- … No reason. Do you have class now?” He asked, taking a step closer to her. Chloe scoffed a laugh and looked away.

“Yeah, actually, I do. Why?” She asked, looking at him with a slight amused smile. “Ah, well. Thought of going to the east library and show you. It’s quite a bit that we must do, hence the due date being a month away” he explained. “But, change of plans. Just text me when you’re out and meet me there.” He said, extending a small note with his phone number. It was as if he was used to giving it out that he just had a little note for every occasion.

Chloe rolled her eyes, the idea of having his phone number being the last thing she needed. But she did it anyway.

“Fine. But I will only text you to meet you there and you will only text me that you are in fact there waiting. That's it.” She declared, making sure he knew this was only going to be strictly for studying. She didn't need him to think beyond that.

The man smirked anyway and nodded “Perfect! The name’s Lucifer by the way. Lucifer Morningstar” he said, taking a step back to wave a hand in front of him to emphasize himself.

Chloe gaped at him and tried her hardest not to laugh, seeing that he was serious. “Is that a stage name or something?” She asked, not being able to hold it in.

“Law-given I’m afraid” he said, being a bit annoyed that she found it amusing. She chuckled and shook her head. “Ok, whatever. I’m Chloe. That's all you get” she said and smiled at him, him pouting.

“I’ll see you later then. For the project only!” She said, starting to walk away and squinting her eyes at him, all he did was smile and bow, starting to walk away.

Gosh didn't she just hate him so much. She wanted to just slap him. Like a nice full palm slap. That would satisfy her.


	2. Things keep getting worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to: Ew Morningstar  
> Hey, It’s Chloe.  
> I'm on my way now.
> 
> From: Ew Morningstar  
> Ah, lovely!! Already here, see you in a bit ;)
> 
> To: Ew Morningstar  
> No winky faces weirdo >:/
> 
> From Ew Morningstar  
> ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
> Seen at 2:04pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i kinda changed how texts look JDHDJDJDJ i am looking away.
> 
> This one is longer, have fun!
> 
> Also! Fair warning there is some mild arguing between dan and chloe about their relationship! Ok go on now.

_to: Ew Morningstar (?)_

_Hey, It’s Chloe._

_I'm on my way now._

_From: Ew Morningstar (?)_

_Ah, lovely!! Already here, see you in a bit ;)_

_To: Ew Morningstar (?)_

_No winky faces weirdo >:/_

_From Ew Morningstar (?)_

_;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)_

**Seen at 2:04pm**

* * *

Chloe rolled her eyes and put her phone inside her bag. He was really the most annoying human she ever met. The amount of fury she got from him was incredible. 

Chloe arrived at the East Library and scanned the room. It was quite huge so she had to walk in more to finally see him sitting down on a table texting. She took a deep breath and stomped over, taking a seat right in front of him where she had space away from him. He glanced up and smiled, putting his phone away (thankfully) and pushing his notebook towards her. 

“That's mostly what I wrote of what we have to do, read away” he said, calmly leaning back on his chair and relaxing. Chloe gave him a quick weak smile and looked down at his notes. She frowned and leaned closer. His handwriting was quite wonderful, cursive but easy to read. Yet something bothered her.

“These don't look like instructions” she said, a bit confused. “Oh, yeah I know. Those are my thoughts” he explained. She stared at him for a moment and then spoke “You wrote your thoughts? Do you even know what we actually have to do?” She asked, getting frustrated, he noticed.

“No no, ok- listen. I wrote my thoughts because it’s easier to understand. At least for me. But of course I know what we have to do, it's in my head” he said, as if what he said made total sense and Chloe ‘of course’ understood. 

Chloe, knowing that her patience could be limitless if she tried, took a deep breath and then sighed, a collected smile on her face. “Ok, say I believe you. Now, what _do_ we have to do? Because from your ‘thoughts’ I understood nothing” she said, kindly pushing the notebook back to him and putting her hands together as she waited.

The man chuckled and nodded, turning this notebook to him and reading over it “Well, we must write a short story with different perspectives. The story must at least contain three points of view on the same plot, all with different opinions and ways of fixing said plot” he spoke, pointing down at his notes “Which is why I wrote here three types of job occupations.” He added. Chloe nodded, had taken her little notepad to write everything he said down. He raised an eyebrow at how she took this very seriously. 

“Now, darling-” he started and she looked up, her index finger pointed at him “Chloe”. She corrected him. “And, is that all?” She added, looking at him sternly. He’d lie if that didn't attract him. 

“Ah, well, my apologies, _Chloe_ ” he said, emphasizing her name “No, that’s not quite all. It also says you must have someone to revise your story and write a small review on it.” He said and her jaw dropped. “We have to what?” She asked, confused and shocked. That made Lucifer laugh “Yes, I’m afraid so. Maybe if you paid attention it wouldn't come as a shock” he teased and she fake laughed, glaring at him “Good one, right. Anyway. Can it be anyone?” She dismissed his comment and later asked. Lucifer tensed. 

He wanted to tell her yes, because the teacher specifically said it could be anyone. A friend, a family member, anyone online interested enough. But he smirked instead. “Nope. Must be from our class. We have to help each other, of course” he lied, making it seem like it should be the obvious answer. Luckily for him, Chloe fell for it. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry” she said and genuinely laughed to herself for being silly “Well. Guess I’ll have to see who would read my stuff”. She said and started writing down what was left of the instructions down.

“Well I’m available” Lucifer suggested. He did lie for a reason. He had found Chloe interesting, and he couldn't quite figure out what was so intriguing from her. Let alone what kind of story she would come up with. He HAD to be the one to read that. 

“Right, will you take my story seriously or will you grade it poorly as revenge for stealing your-” she said and then air quoted “seat”. The man barked a laugh and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared at Chloe, licking his bottom lip. 

He then shook his head with a smile and leaned in, eyeing her “I promise to be a hundred percent serious and use my truthful critic while reading your story” he said, Chloe leaning in as well with a better more confident smile “I will count on it”.

Unfortunately for the two, their little fight for who was more smug got interrupted with Chloe’s phone going off. She got startled and leaned back to grab her bag, struggling to find her phone in the mess of cables and notebooks. 

“Hello?” She answered, not even seeing who called her. 

“Hey, babe? Where are you? I thought you’d be in the parking by now, I need a ride” her boyfriend, Dan, spoke. Chloe cursed and looked at her watch. 

“Shoot- sorry, babe. I’ll be out in a minute” she said hurriedly and started packing her stuff. Lucifer looked at her with a frown. “Yes yes, I’ll hurry. See ya in a sec” she finished and ended the call. 

“Babe?” Lucifer commented at Chloe and Chloe looked at him weirdly “Yeah, my boyfriend. Thanks for the help, hope I don't see you again” she said and started to round the table.

“Did you forget about the story review?” He asked, hurrying to stand up and walk with her. 

“Right, yeah. That. And Literature class. But that's it. Bye bye now!” She said and tried to walk faster so he’d stay behind but he caught up with her.

“Hold on- Dea- I mean, Chloe. Will you text me? I’m hoping that if I review your story, you’ll review mine?” He said and Chloe stopped to turn to him. She looked at him, rushed.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. I’ll do it. Now leave? Don't you have an appointment with that girl in class?” She said, stepping outside of the library and giving him a quick ‘caught you’ smile. He smiled back, amused. The door closed and he couldn't see her anymore. The man laughed to himself and shook his head. Woooh wasn't he enjoying this. 

Chloe practically ran to the parking lot where she had left her car last and when she made it Dan was nowhere to be found. She panted, looking around and her shoulders dropping in disappointment. She looked at her phone and groaned.

_From:_ _Daniel <3 _

_Sorry babe, I was in a hurry and a girl from class gave me a ride. Love you, see you tomorrow._

Chloe huffed. She ran for nothing. He didn't even wait for her. And took a ride with a stranger???? 

No matter, Chloe's patience as said before was strong. She decided to put this aside and walked to her car. She rolled her eyes at the car door being stupid for not opening easily. She got inside and threw her things to the passenger seat. 

“This cannot be any worse” she whispered to herself as she sat in her car, trying to take a break from the olympic spring she just did and turned the car on. But uh oh! Remember when I said that her car was having issues? Guess what, ladies, gents and pals! Her car wouldn't start up. 

Chloe was dumbfounded. “This cannot be happening, please” she said and started to struggle with her keys. The car made weak attempts to start up and Chloe just kept whining.

“No no no, please, please. Don’t die on me” she said and then got too frustrated, hitting the steering wheel. She groaned loudly and gave up. Tears formed on her eyes. 

“God why now!!” She shouted and let out a cry. She needed to be home. She had homework to do. She had this stupid project to start. 

“Ok, ok, Calm down Chloe..” she told herself, catching some air and breathing in and out slowly. “You have an apartment now, mom won't kill you for being late” she reminded herself out loud and sighed. She grabbed her things and then thought. “What if I text-” she said out loud and then shook her head “Absolutely not”.

She got out of her car and looked around, holding her bag tightly as she closed her car door and locked it, starting to walk to the nearest bus stop. She could do this, this is fine. One bus ride won't kill her. 

Though, her day couldn't get worse now could it? Just as she sat down on the bus stop, Lucifer drove past with his very nice looking car. Her face must've shown how shocked and embarrassed she was cuz she looked away, hoping he wouldn't recognize her and keep going. But he didn't. He backtracked his car and stopped right in front of her.

“Chloe??” The man shouted as he rolled down his passenger window. “Weren't you with your boyfriend?” He asked, a smirk on his face. Chloe glared at him and scowled “Yeah, yeah. Go home!” She said and waved her hand for him to drive away. But the man put the car in park. 

“Do you need a ride?” He asked, leaning into the passenger side and opening the door. Chloe made a disgusted face and was about to say no. But she noticed it was starting to get dark out. And the idea of riding the bus home at night was not her favorite. Chloe took a moment before she groaned yet again and stood up, walking to his car and getting on. 

“We will not speak of this,” she said and closed the door gently. 

“Little harder for me, darling,” Lucifer said, suggesting she closed the door correctly. Though the sentence could be taken out of context and mean many, _many_ , other things. She glared at him and re closed the door. 

“Now, where are we headed?” He asked, putting his hands on the steering wheel proudly. “West Valley Apartments” she said, the name of her urbanization coming through her gritted teeth. 

Lucifer chuckled at that and nodded, beginning to drive away. She looked out the window and held her bag tightly, a bit nervous to be in a strangers car. She was thankful she didn't live with her mother currently. Sparing the embarrassment of her mom asking too many questions. She also luckily didn't have a roommate, meaning no one had to hear from this. 

Lucifer turned his sight towards Chloe, glancing over to her and back to the road noticing how tense she looked and how she now began to bounce her leg. 

“I’m not going to bite, you know?” He joked, seeing that it only made Chloe more awkward. He sighed and stopped at a red light “Are you well?” He asked, genuinely worried. She looked at him, a frown with skepticism. Why is he worried? He’s just her ride home. 

“Yes, I’m ok.” Was all she said. She didn't need to explain all of her worries, didn't need to elaborate on how now she was anxious someone would steal her car or break it apart to get parts or even worse break it for fun. It is an old car anyway, but still. It’s her mom’s car, what would she say? 

“Alright… just curious,” Lucifer said, attempting a conversation. Chloe looked down at her stuff and then back up at the street. Lucifer gave her one last look before driving again. Didn't take them long enough until he arrived at her apartments. She started to get off until he spoke again “Wait-” he began.

“How will you go back to uni? It’s quite a bit of a walk” he said, staring at her without his usual smug and smirk. He actually looked like he cared. Chloe didn't know how to react to that. She just awkwardly mid stood and mid sat, she decided to sit back down and just think.

“Well… I could get the bus. I’ll just have to wake up earlier than usual” she said, shrugging. “And- I dont think it’s ideal if you give me a ride from home to uni and from uni back home everyday. We’re not even friends.” She spoke, as a matter of factly. He just listened and tapped his fingers on his thighs as she spoke. 

“Well- I wouldn't mind it. I’m sure you're not a fan of it but I promise you anytime you need a ride, just call me. I’ll always be available” he suggested, looking at her seriously. Which was different from his stupid attitude in class. She actually appreciated it. 

“I’m sure not always but thanks for the offer. Though I’ll be fine with the bus. Anyway, thanks for today. For- well lots of things. Actually no, just the project and this” she said, laughing to herself and getting off. Lucifer laughed as well and shook his head.

“I really don't understand you, Chloe” he said, Chloe closing the door and him lowering the window. “Don't try, I don't understand myself either” Chloe said and started to step back. Lucifer put the car in drive and smiled at her “I like that!” He said before driving away. Chloe stood there with a smile she didn't even intend on having, she was just so amused and angry at him for being such a jerk. A charming one at that. 

Chloe turned on her heels and walked home, a small chuckle coming from her as she shook her head at his last words. “I like that” she whispered to herself mockingly, eye rolling at his poor attempt to woo her. 

* * *

  
  


“Yeah, Dan, I’m sorry” Chloe said, her phone in hand as she spoke to the microphone on her headphones. She was walking to campus, had taken the bus here and the bus stop was a bit away. 

“No- No no, don't say that. You left without even waiting for me!” Chloe said, stopping in her tracks as she listened to her boyfriend argue with her on the other line. 

“Are you serious?? You left with a stranger! And you’re now asking how _I_ came home?” Chloe said, baffled. She then turned around and saw her boyfriend with his phone on his ear walking up to her. Chloe snatched her headphones off and stomped over, knowing he’d hang up. Which he did. 

“Listen Chloe-” he started and Chloe put her hand up. “Spare me the lecture, Dan.” She said “I’m tired, ok? My car broke down. I had to take the bus here, walk here. And you’re upset because someone gave me a ride home? When you literally told me yesterday through text that someone gave you one? You didn't even wait for me!” Chloe exclaimed. Dan just sighed and caressed his cheek “Ok, Ok, I know. I’m sorry. But, like you said, your car broke down. I would've taken the ride with her anyway” he said and Chloe crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, but how about maybe you took the bus with me and spared me having to take a ride with a stranger? Maybe walk me home?” She said, as if she was asking for too much. Dan shook his head “I had to work, Chloe. You don't. I couldn't wait” he said and Chloe groaned, walking away “Whatever, Dan. Hope you had fun at work” she said, shaking her head and leaving.

To her it didn't really hurt the argument, since they have been arguing for a while. She convinced herself it's a normal thing in relationships. What truly hurt her was that he didn't try to fix this, to run up to her. Tell her he’s sorry for what he said, for not waiting. Yet he just walked away as well. She told herself she wouldn't cry over this, it's stupid. It's just an argument. Or so she told herself. 

She sometimes wondered if her dad and her mom were ever like this. Did they ever argue and never fix things? Or would they fix it eventually? Would her and Dan fix this eventually? 

“Hey, Chlo!” A woman’s voice caught Chloe of guard. She looked over and smiled, well almost. Ella approached her friend and frowned “Hey, woah, are you ok?” Her smaller friend asked. Chloe laughed dryly and shook her head “Yeah, no. I’m not. Just argued with Dan. Over some stupid thing” Chloe said, Ella walking alongside her. 

“Oh my gosh, girl, I’m so sorry. You know what? Ignore him. He’s being stupid, like men are. If he doesn't apologize by tonight it's adios for him” Ella said, trying to hype her best girl up. Chloe chuckled at that and looked at her friend “Yeah, I’m hoping he does” Chloe said, a bit sad. It now worried her that he might not. 

“I mean, at least he’s not the ‘oh you stole my seat’ guy.” Ella joked, laughing. That made Chloe open her eyes a bit and laugh “Right yeah. Imagine someone dating that guy, it would be a nightmare” Chloe said and shook her head. 

“A whole hell loop!” Ella added and that made Chloe laugh a bit more. “You know- funny you say that. Did you know his name is Lucifer?” Chloe said and Ella gasped.

“No way!! For real?? Like his real name?” Ella asked, Chloe nodded. “Yeah! I was shocked too.” 

“Wait so, how do you know?” Ella asked. They both sat down on a bench near their classrooms. “Well, long story short I have to do an assignment with him so he told me his name. Mostly so I could add his number” Chloe explained and Ella gasped again.

“You have his number?! Ooooh, tell me more!” Ella said and nudged Chloe’s side. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, I know, ew. But it's just to meet up and work on the assignment. I’m pretty sure I’ve made it pretty clear that our texting is strictly for that” Chloe said, proud of her standing ground rules. Ella smiled at her in disbelief and shook her head.

“Damn girl, you really are a story. I would love to hear some more but I really gotta go! Smell you later!” Ella said, standing up and hurriedly leaving. Chloe watched her walk away and waved, despite her friend not looking back. She just sat there and sighed deeply, slouching down on the bench a bit and then sitting straight to stand up. 

Today was going to be quite exhausting. Chloe took all her classes, nothing out of the routine so far. Only now that she had literature again. Which she wasn't very excited about. When she entered, she was pleased to see not many students had arrived yet. She decided to take this initiative and speak with the teacher. 

“Hey, excuse me?” Chloe said as she walked up to the man. He turned to Chloe and looked at her, wondering in his eyes why she was speaking to him. 

“I just wanted to quickly apologize for yesterday” Chloe said and the man stared at her some more, still confused. “You might want to elaborate, miss. I do teach quite a handful of students” he said and Chloe nodded. 

“Right, yeah. I mean me? Being late to your class yesterday? I promise it won't happen again” She said and the man now understood.

“Ah yes, the late comer. Not to worry, I presumed it was your first class with me. Do keep that promise, I do not expect less” The teacher said and went back to his own thing. Chloe nodded quickly and went to sit down. She didn't like where she unfortunately sat yesterday so she sat somewhere different. That's when she saw Lucifer enter the classroom and spot her almost immediately, a smile creeping into his face as he walked over. Chloe lowered her head a bit to sigh and then looked up only to see him sit next to her.

“No. Now why do you have to sit with me?” Chloe asked, as if she was embarrassed of having him near her. 

“Why, because I know you, of course” he said, smiling. She shook her head. “The only reason I am not moving away from you is because I am one, too comfortable and two, you’d probably follow me” she said and sighed, taking out her notepad. Lucifer laughed. “Very accurate, I would indeed follow you”.

Chloe rolled her eyes and spared a quick glance and started writing on her pad. 

Class went by very, unfortunately, very slowly. It was as if whoever managed time knew Chloe wanted this to pass quickly, yet didn't let her be free. The teacher spoke and spoke and spoke and she had no idea how Lucifer was even able to keep up. Not because he spoke fast but because his choice of words were so sophisticated, she barely understood half of the things he said. It was as if he did it on purpose. She tried writing stuff down on her pad, but she would get lost midway the teacher’s monologue and had empty spots on the sentences. 

Though she turned to see what Lucifer had written and it looked like he had catched most of it, surprising her. He really was actually paying attention. Maybe knowing him wouldn't be too bad, at least he could explain whatever the teacher had said in class in better words. Or simpler. 

She then heard some girls giggling a few seats behind her, she knew that's a normal thing in class. If she unfocused from class she’d probably be able to hear the conversation the two guys in front of her were having. It's normal. But for some reason the giggling gave her an unsettling feeling. As if it was aimed at her. Chloe tried her best to be discreet when she turned her head towards them and noticed they were looking back at her. She turned away almost immediately but slowly, trying to play it off. 

Where they really-

“Ignore them,” Lucifer suddenly said from Chloe’s side. She looked up and frowned “They’ve been looking over all class” he added, not taking his eyes off his notebook as he wrote. He seemed serious, as if this also troubled him. Chloe’s eyes moved around as she felt awkward. 

“Well- if they have something to say I'd be glad to listen” she said, the last part being a bit louder so they could actually hear her, even though she was sure they could hear her just fine. As soon as she did, they stopped and faced away. 

Lucifer couldn't help but to let out a laugh, looking at Chloe and then back down. “Wow” was all he said.

“What? Got something to say too?” She asked, now jokingly. She started to feel weird at how she was having fun, she wasn't supposed to have fun. She’s in class, this is serious. Her smile slowly vanished as she started to write again. He noticed.

“You're allowed to laugh a bit, you know?” He said and Chloe hummed “Right” she mumbled and looked up, seeing some students were packing. 

“Well, finish there, you're in the way” Chloe said, pointing at him as she started to put her things in her bag. 

“Oh? Got somewhere to go?” Lucifer said, slouching on his seat. “Yeah, actually. I want to meet- actually, you don't need to know” she started but then stopped herself when she realized she was giving too much information from her life to him. He just stared at her waiting for her to finish. 

“No. Move?” She said as she put her bag over her shoulder. 

“Nope. Tell me” he said, smirking. Chloe groaned slightly and changed her weight to another leg. 

“I want to catch my boyfriend leaving chem class so I can have a chat with him.” She said, making a sign for him to now move. He made a “fair enough” face and stood up. 

“Hopefully it's a breakup.” Lucifer said and Chloe frowned. “I’m not gonna take relationship advice from you nor I asked for it, so keep it” Chloe said, passing in front of him and starting to walk away. He stood behind just looking at her. 

“Too bad!” He called out and she smiled, but didn't turn to look at him and just left the classroom. 

It didn't take Chloe long before she approached Dan’s classroom, seeing him coming out laughing with some guys. She smiled and waved from a distance, seeing him quickly say something to the guys and then walk up to her on his own. 

“Hey, what is it?” He asked. Chloe’s smile dropped and she stared at him weirdly. “What? Can't see my boyfriend for no reason?” She asked and Dan sighed and shook his head. “No, yeah, right. Sorry, you're going home now?” He asked and Chloe shook her head “No, I have an assignment to make and I’m doing it here on campus” she explained and Dan nodded. “Ah, well, I gotta go. I have work” he said.

“Wait- Dan, can we talk about this morning? I don't want to leave that unresolved” she said and Dan looked around before looking at her again. “Babe, can we talk about it later? Or, actually, let's just drop it ok? I’m really late already” he said and Chloe stared at him, anger building up. “Excuse me? Drop it?? No, if it was something stupid fine but you-” she started and Dan started taking steps back “Listen- I really need to go, hold that thought ok?” He said and started walking away quickly, in a rush. Chloe stood there, feeling like an absolute idiot. She picked on her hair and was about to furiously groan until she felt her phone vibrating. She rolled her eyes, already annoying and not in the mood for a call.

_Incoming call from_

_Ew Morningstar_

“Right.” She whispered and answered. “What is it?” She asked, noticeably angry. _“Oh, aren't you just lovely.”_ Lucifer said from the other line and Chloe shook her head “Lucifer, cut right to the point, will you?” She asked and sighed. 

_“Right, my lady, are you coming? Or are we having a one day yes one day no study schedule?”_ Lucifer asked, and the fact that she knew he must be smiling from the other side made her huff. “No, I’m on my way. Wait for me or else” she said and was going to hang until she heard him speak. _“I’m not your boyfriend dear, speaking of unfortunate souls, sounds like your meetup didn't go well”_ he said and she groaned and hung up. 

He really, really was annoying. 

About seven minutes later, Lucifer saw Chloe walk into the library, stomping over. He could see she was not in the mood. But now, was she ever? 

She grabbed her chair and sat down, this time sitting next to him. It looked like she hadn't thought of it at all, just wanted to get this over with. Lucifer just stared at her and took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Now, do you have anything written down?” He asked and Chloe just glared at him, as if that was an insult. He just forced himself not to laugh in her face though his face screamed he wanted to laugh. Chloe rolled her eyes and searched in her bag. 

“Dear, you look very angry” he said and he immediately regretted, seeing how that probably was the tick she needed to break.

“You know what? I am. I am angry. And I’m certainly not in the mood for your antics. So if we can get this over with so I can walk home, I’d appreciate it” she snapped, panting softly. Lucifer just stared at her in shock. She then realized and frowned. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, ok? I’m not having the best afternoon ever. Can we please just? Finish this?” She asked, now more calm. 

“Chloe, if you want to talk-” he started and Chloe shook her head “No, no. I’m fine. I don't need you knowing all of my problems, you know enough” she said and grabbed her notebook. 

She extended it to him while opening it on the pages she started her story. “I suck at this so don't judge? I managed to only write five paragraphs” she said and Lucifer looked at her in surprise “Five?? That's a lot, you know?” He asked and grabbed her notebook, staring at her handwriting. Very clean and open, easy to read. Not very fancy. Practical. 

“Is it? I’m sure a story is more than five paragraphs” she said and leaned back on her chair. Lucifer chuckled. “Well, yes. But the teacher asked a quick story, not a book” he said and that actually made Chloe laugh. He, in his head, congratulated himself on cheering her up. 

“Ok fine. But I cannot end it there, it's unfinished” she said as she watched Lucifer read. She got a bit anxious, he did say he’d be honest. Meaning he’d be fair, meaning he’d probably give her a poor review since her story must absolutely-

“I think it’s wonderful,” he said, snatching her attention from suddenly spacing out. She stared at him skeptically. “Really? Are you sure?” She asked and he nodded, smiling. Chloe took her notebook back and stared at him weirdly. “Are you really sure-” she started and he scoffed.

“Yes, Chloe, I mean it. Is it that hard to take a compliment?” He asked, she thought he got angry at her and she frowned. But he smiled. She was so confused with his intentions, why did he mean it? Why did he like it? Why was he… so nice?

“I mean- Thank you, I guess. I just don't fully believe you like my story” she said, tapping her fingers on the table. 

“Well I do. Matter of fact, I want more. You’re right, it's unfinished. And I’m very intrigued what your third point of view will do next” he said, looking up at some shelves around them and then slid his notebook towards her. “Now, your turn” 

Chloe gave him one last look and took his notebook. She read his story and was rather amused. Of course his story was like this. “Really? Bartender by day, ninja by night?” She asked and Lucifer crossed his arms “Problem?” He asked jokingly and Chloe laughed, shaking her head. “Not at all, just wasn't expecting that” she explained. 

Few minutes later she finished and she gave him an approving nod “Pretty nice. I was actually enjoying it” she said and Lucifer smirked “Really?” He asked and Chloe squinted her eyes at him “Why?” She asked and Lucifer chuckled slowly. “Did you like the lawyer character?” He asked and Chloe frowned for a moment and nodded skeptically. 

“Notice anything?” He asked and Chloe looked away to think. She then gasped and hit his arm “Was that supposed to be me?!” She asked and Lucifer laughed. She kept huffing and laughing softly and he just leaned away but then leaned back towards her. “Yes, very much so. Quite hot too-” he started and Chloe looked at him with warning eyes “Don’t finish that sentence” she threatened and he raised his hands with a smirk. 

She shook her head and then looked outside, seeing Dan looking inside. Her smile faded when she saw his disapproving look and started walking away. She panicked.

“Oh my god, wait!!” She shouted and hurried to stand. Lucifer frowned, confused, and looked around to see the man walking. He looked back to Chloe practically sprinting towards the door and then towards him. He stood up and followed.

“Daniel!” She called out and Dan shook his head “You know what, it's fine! I just thought I could be a good boyfriend and actually listen to you. But you already replaced me? That quick?” He asked and crossed his arms. Chloe looked at him offended.

“Replaced you? What in the world does that mean? Dan- I’m doing literature work” she said and Dan laughed dryly. “Yeah, that looked like flirting. Is that what literature is? Is your work hanging out with hot guys?” 

Chloe clenched her jaw “I can’t believe that you prioritize work before me, before making sure I get home safely and walk away when I try to make things right and have the NERVE to be jealous??” She asked and Dan scoffed

“I went to your class, to talk to you and fix our argument this morning and what did you do? Walk away. And now you’re the best boyfriend because you came back? I’m flattered, I am. But to claim I’m cheating?? That's crossing the line. The only reason I haven't given up on us is because I love you, you know how I take our relationship seriously!” She monologued, Dan looking down at his feet. 

Lucifer didn't mean to eavesdrop and hear everything, but he was silently cheering on her. 

“I thought we were past this stupid ‘I’m so jealous when I see you with any guy’ phase. How many times have I seen you hanging out with other girls, talking with them and laughing with them and made a deal out of it? None! Because I trust you! Could you trust me?? God, Dan, we’ve been together for two years!” She said, starting to get shaken up. She hated arguing. She hated this so much. Being upset. Feeling like she had to justify everything. She hated it.

“We’re done here” she finished and Dan looked up, scared “Wait, woah, Chloe, what?” He asked. Lucifer took that opportunity to rush off before Chloe realized he was there. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Dan asked, walking close to her. Chloe looked at him “No, I wasn't. But I’m considering it now. I don't think healthy couples argue this much. Maybe we need a break” she said and started to walk off. Leaving Dan behind. 

When she walked into the library again, she saw Lucifer packing her things. She frowned and stepped closer “Hey, what are you doing?” She asked and he looked up “Oh- Well you were taking a bit so I figured by the time you’d come back you’d want to leave” he explained and Chloe smiled a bit. She sighed “Well, I was thinking about it but maybe I’ll stay a bit longer” she said and he frowned.

“It's getting late though. Unless you let me drive you home at night I don't think you’d want to stay any longer” he said and Chloe thought. She then sat down “Well, I already did it once, what's the harm?” She asked and smiled. Lucifer looked at her for a moment and smiled too. 

She wasn't really in the mood to continue discussing their project so she just whipped out her other notebooks and did her current homework and reading. Lucifer was on his phone for most of the time. They talked here and there, but it was mostly comfortable silence. He didn't mind it at all, since he knew she probably needed it after that blow up from earlier. He also had plans for the afternoon but while she read, he texted the person he wouldn't make it. 

Chloe then yawned as she passed a page on a book. Lucifer looked up from his phone and placed it down “There's no way you’re tired right now” he said and Chloe chuckled “Why not? It’s late” she said and Lucifer laughed “It’s almost 9pm? The night is only getting started” he said.

“For you, maybe. I go to bed around 10” she said and closed the book. She looked back and saw a surprised Lucifer. “What?” She asked. 

“You go to bed at 10?? Jeez, I, if I tried hard enough, will go to bed at 4am” he said and Chloe gasped “What?! Do you even sleep??” She asked and leaned back on her chair. Lucifer chuckled. “Well, yeah. Of course I do. But I cannot physically sleep earlier than that” he said and sighed.

“You need to fix that. I promise you a good night’s sleep will help you feel better daily” she said, smiling proudly. He scoffed a laugh and she frowned. “Come on, I’m serious!” She said and gently hit his arm. He shook his head while looking at her.

“Well, we shall get the sleeping beauty back home then. Wouldn't want her to miss her perfect little sleeping schedule” he teased and Chloe faked a laugh “Right right, let’s go” she said. 

Lucifer drove her home, the ride this time being a bit better than last time. She was comfortable this time, laying her head on her palm tiredly. He occasionally glanced over, a little smile on his face. He then received a call and looked a bit embarrassed. Chloe looked over with a warning look. “No texting and or calling while driving” she said and Lucifer chuckled “Yes, I do have bluetooth though” he said and Chloe shrugged “Then answer”. He gulped and answered, the car’s Bluetooth connecting.

“Hey Lucifer-” a girl started but Lucifer quickly interrupted “You’re on speaker, dear, is this important?” He asked quickly. Chloe didn't want to look so skeptical but she did. She was surprised by how discreet he wanted to be.

“Oh… well.. not really then. I was just worried since you canceled” the lady said and Lucifer sighed “Ah, sorry about that. I’ll try to reschedule, yes?” He said and the lady on the other line seemed upset, a huff being heard. 

“Sure, I’ll just ask Mazikeen if she’s available” with that the call ended. Chloe didn't want to be intrusive but she didn't help it.

“Canceled?” She asked and Lucifer chuckled. “Ah yes well.. you see.. I had a little something earlier but I sent in a text canceling” he said and Chloe frowned.

“Oh, I'm so sorry! You could've told me I wouldn't have stayed then” she said quickly but Lucifer shook his head “Ah, no matter. It wasn't important. I rather see you read a book and scoff because uh, what was it? The cop didn't say the appropriate speech?” He asked and Chloe laughed.

“Yes, according to the pamphlet there are certain code words to use and he didn't use them appropriately” she said and then looked at him “You really did that for me? Why?” She asked and Lucifer bit his inner cheek before responding.

“I… well, don’t be mad but I may have heard a bit of your argument with your douche boyfriend” he explained and Chloe nodded, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh… well- Not mad just. How much did you hear?” She asked and Lucifer didn't answer. She sighed “Most of it I assume then” she answered for herself and Lucifer hummed “Well- I did leave around the tail end” he said and Chloe shook her head with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry you heard that” she said as he parked in front of her complex’s entrance. 

“No, no apologies. It's not your fault. Neither the argument nor me being too nosy. What do you even see in that man, he’s hideous” he said and Chloe laughed and hit his arm “Hey!” She said and looked down at her lap.

“Listen- Thanks. For staying with me. I appreciate it, though don't talk like that about him. I may be taking a break from our relationship but I still love him. See- It’s not about the looks-” she started and Lucifer interrupted “So you agree he’s ugly?” He asked and Chloe laughed and looked at him seriously “Listen! He’s actually a good guy. He’s nice. Well… used to. Now he’s so distant and I barely see him and maybe it's just school, ok? Respect that” she said and squinted her eyes at him. He chuckled. “Fine fine, will still call him douche until you guys fix whatever is going on” he said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

She then started getting out of his car “Now hold on, are you seriously ok with walking? I will keep offering to drive you until you say yes” he said and smiled innocently. Chloe shook her head “Ok fine. This morning was exhausting, I thought I could do it. But I’ll text you, ok?” She said and closed the door. She started walking off until he honked and she turned, a glare shot at him.

He had rolled his window “Is the break like Ross and Rachel’s? Because if so I'm sure we can work something out!” He joked and Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away. She let out a laugh half way and she turned to see him laughing as well, driving off. 

She really, really did hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know ur thoughts! Im currently working on chap 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know ur thoughts!!


End file.
